Escape from Tekkit Penitentiary
by StarscreamComic
Summary: Locked away within the technological advanced prison in the Tekkit mod, several Minecraft prisoners attempt to do the unthinkable... escape. Is it possible? And what secrets does the prison have hidden away in its dark depths? (PM me if you want your Minecraft character in the story)


Hi, and welcome to my new story. This story will contain real Minecraft users. So far, the only actual character is Goberboot (my friend). If you want your Minecraft character to be added to this series, send me a PM with your username, what your character's personality is, and what they look like.

Any other character besides Goberboot in the story are usernames I made up. If ther eare anyone with the same username as the characters in this story, it is completely coincidental. ~StarscreamComic

* * *

Escape from Tekkit Penitentiary

**Chapter 1: **Welcome to Tekkit Penitentiary

**1.**

Bridge held his hand in front of his face, attempting to block the wind from his face. Although the wind was quite annoying, he was glad the mine carts were on powered rails instead of regular ones. The ride so far was over two hours, so to get to this point using regular rails; he would have starved to death. Several mine carts were empty since many transferred prisoners had jumped out and tried to make a run for it. But next to the prisoners were guards in red uniforms armed with enchanted bows. Whenever a prisoner tried to run for it, they got bombarded with several fiery arrows. It would be very hard to run, with 16 guards riding mine carts on both sides, quick reaction time, and perfect accuracy. Bridge had studied the bows and guessed that each bow was enchanted with Power 1, Fire 1, and Infinity. Bridge wondered why these guards were wearing red uniforms, not blue like in the prisons he's been in. Bridge's 3-D glasses were thrown off his forehead from the wind, but he quickly caught them and put them back on.

The mine carts slowed down, meaning they had arrived at their destination. The mine carts finally came to a stop in front of a wall made from Basalt. The guards dragged the prisoners out and counted who were left, only 16 were left. Bridge listened to one of the guards, and heard about 10 had died from starvation, but the rest had made a run for it. The guards proceeded to line the prisoners in a row of four, making a 4x4 square.

The prisoners whispered to each other, wondering why they weren't being led into the prison, but all the whispering stopped when they heard footsteps. A man was approaching a small podium. He wore a black suit, black tie, black pants, black boat shoes, and hair slick black hair, and wore sunglasses. The only thing that wasn't black was his white skin.

The man smiled, "Gentlemen," he said in greeting.

No one said a word. Bridge heard a faint cough in the silence.

The man continued to smile, "Welcome to your new home," he said, putting his sunglasses in his pocket, revealing pale, grey eyes, "Welcome to Tekkit Penitentiary."

* * *

**2.**

"For those of you who are wondering, I am Warden Derek Simmons. If you see me, you will address me as Sir, Mr. Warden, or Warden Simmons. Fail to do so, and you will be severely punished."

The prisoners continued to make no sound. The Warden expected this; silence was the usual reaction from the new inmates. If not that, a prisoner would try to kill him, only to get blasted by a Mining Laser.

Warden Simmons cleared his throat and continued, "You have all been sentenced to Tekkit Penitentiary, the most expensive prison ever built, all with the latest Tekkit technology. The entire construction took over 50,000 emeralds, plus over 1,500 emeralds to pay the staff here." The Warden scanned the crowd of prisoners, still no sound.

"We have three types of guards here at Tekkit Penitentiary." Explained the Warden. "First, the Transfer guards, the ones in red that escorted you here. They are ordered by Chief of Prisoner Transfer Bison."

Bison, who was sitting in a chair next to the podium, stared at the prisoners and growled. His skin reminded Bridge how much he looked like Bison from Street Fighter.

"Second," continued the warden, "are the main guards, your typical prison guards in blue uniforms. They are led by Guard Overseer Jason."

Jason gave the prisoners a blank look. He reminded Bridge of Han Solo.

"And finally, the Tower Guards. The guards in green watch over the watch tower, and if any prisoner makes it out of the prison, they are blasted by a laser from a Mining Laser. Each Tower Guard is trained to have quick reaction time and perfect accuracy. Each are trained and receive orders from Chief of Security Cyber."

Cyber raised his head, staring at the prisoners through his sunglasses, chewing on a toothpick. Even though Bridge couldn't see it, he knew Cyber was glaring at them. Cyber glared at them for a few more seconds, and then lowered his head, still chewing on his toothpick. He looked like the sniper in Team Fortress 2.

"You will treat these men with respect. If they ever talk to you, you will say 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir,' failure to do so will also result in severe punishment." Then the warden added, "You each will receive a guide on the prison. It will have the schedule, different jobs, punishments, etc."

Bridge stared into the warden's cold grey eyes. Meeting his gaze almost felt like, death. Bridge quickly turned away, thinking it would kill him to stare too long.

"You each will be assigned a prisoner to bunk with," added the Warden, "Enjoy this day off, tomorrow you are assigned to your first job. Your job will take up most of the day, and each day you work you earn three gold nuggets to pay off your debt to society."

The Warden backed away from the podium, "Welcome to Tekkit Penitentiary, I hope you enjoy your stay," he joked.

* * *

**3.**

Bridge was led to his cell by a bulky guard. The guard pulled the lever, opening the iron door, pushed Bridge in, and closed the door. Bridge stood up and wiped himself off. He looked behind him and saw his roommate.

The prisoner raised his hand in greeting, "Hi," he said with a smile.

Bridge stared at his roommate, his skin made him look like a whimpy Ryu from Street Fighter. He stared at him for a few more second before he finally said, "Yo."

"My names Goberboot, what's yours?" he asked.

Bridge glared at him, "Why are you so cheerful?"

Goberboot shrugged, "If we're gonna be in here for who-knows-how-long, we should at least know each other."

Bridge looked at the stone floor and sighed, "Full name is TheBridge262, but you will call me Bridge."

Goberboot stared at the cell's bunk beds, "So how are we going to decide who gets top?"

Bridge gave his roommate an evil grin, "Simple. I get top."

Goberboot opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. "So why are you wearing those 3-D glasses?"

Bridge had climbed to the top bunk and stared at his roommate. "Ever hear of the 3-D Lords?"

Goberboot thought it over for a second, but shook his head.

Bridge lowered his head and smiled, "I was born in a Vanilla world called Krynn. Pretty nice place, very peaceful. When I was 18, Krynn started building its own army. When I was 25, me and a friend of mine named Donovan Green, started a small military branch, expanding the methods of warfare using redstone, and called ourselves the 3-D Lords. Krynn expanded into the Voltz world, and started the world Fallout Krynn. The 3-D Lords were allowed to set a missile base there, and that became our main HQ. One day, I returned back to Krynn, planning to ask the government for money to expand our base, when I saw a protester claiming that Krynn was trying to take over the world. So I killed him."

"Is that what got you here?" asked Goberboot.

Bridge shook his head, "They sent me to Krynn State Prison, but I escaped. They found me and I was sent to Vanilla Penitentiary, but I escaped, got caught, and was thrown into Solitary Confinement. Escaped again, caught, and I was transferred here."

Goberboot laughed, "I was sent here because I tried to blow up the Technic Forums building."

Bridge rolled his eyes, laid back on his bed, and stared at the Stone Brick ceiling.


End file.
